Without You
by Mjstevie
Summary: Set 10 years after the first chapter of "Undying Love". When Merlin, Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table set out to sign a treaty, things go very badly. What happens when Merlin goes missing leaving Freya and their children without him and Camelot without a protector? AU Freylin/Arwen. Rated T as there may be some torture scenes in later chapters.
1. Nightmares

**A/N: Sequel to "Undying Love".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin otherwise, 2x09 would have went a hell of a lot differently!**

The last rays of the evening sun dabbled the meadow in a golden light as the skies changed from golden yellows and oranges to firey reds and deep purples. Snow covered mountains extended high above the heavens; thus, setting the backdrop to the meadow.

Wildflowers speckled the base of the mountain becoming more abundant near a crisp, clear running brook. The brook ran through the middle of this beautiful meadow, dissapearing out the other side into the vast forest which surrounded this place of serenity and beauty.

A large chestnut coloured mare stood by the water, taking great gulps of the cool, refreshing liquid.

A tall, dark haired man lay lazily sprawled on the grass, absentmindedly picking at the long strands of grass between his fingers as the sun vanished behind the mountains in the distance. A raven headed woman sat with slightly more grace than her husband on a red blanket about a metre away staring at the astonishing evening sky.

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes before the man stood up with a sigh and moved closer to his wife before plopping down onto the rug with her. He popped a grape in his mouth.

"Ten years today." Freya nodded and moved closer to the warlock. "Ten years since you came back for me." The woman looked up adoringly at Merlin. His dark locks now, after so many years, had specks of silver running through it. Freya thought it made him look even more striking than before. His once childish features had matured though it seemed the man would never loose his youthful charm.

Her long thin fingers felt the red faded neckerchief that occupied his neck. After he had been made Court Sorcerer, Arthur had bought Merlin new clothes.

"_Can't let a court sorcerer go round in these." _He had said fingering his worn old brown jacket and thrown a bundle of soft fabric at the warlock. They were silk and very, _very _expensive. Merlin had happily given up all the other clothes but the neckerchief had stayed there firmly no matter how many protests from Arthur, Guinevere or even Freya herself. Merlin would _not _part with the bloody thing. She sighed at the memory.

He leant down and pecked her on the lips. As she moved away, he put his long arm round her slender shoulders and pulled her slight frame closer to his as they admired the stars that had now began to stud the inky blue vault like diamonds above their heads.

"We should be getting back. I know it was good of Gwaine to offer to look after the kids but still. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Gwaine but, um, well..." Merlin laughed out loud at this. Even after all these years, Gwaine had never changed. Maybe they had better be getting back after all...

"Yeah, I know what you mean. All though I would have liked to make the most of this night, Arthur and the knights are going to Lot's Kingdom to sign that treaty, I have to go."

"Who says we can't still make the most of this night..." Freya wiggled her eyebrows provocatively. Merlin raised his.

"You cheeky girl!" Merlin pouted and pretended to scold her. She scowled. Merlin heaved himself up before extending a slender hand towards his wife. He exaggeratedly bowed to her making her giggle and stop looking angry, even if it wasn't real anger to begin with.

"My Lady." Freya curtsied gracefully, holding the hem of her dress between her fingers as she let Merlin help her to her feet.

"My Lord."

Still giggling, they untied the mare and placed the leftovers, blankets and cushions from their picnic into the saddlebag. Merlin helped Freya onto it's back before hopping up in front. She slipped her thin arms round his slender waist and nuzzled her head in his shoulder as he began the short twilight ride back to Camelot.

* * *

_The images were shifting quickly, some longer, some shorter than others._

_A group of men riding out on horses, red capes billowing out behind them, one a deep blue._

_A battle._

_A man shouting for someone frantically, but getting no reply._

_A limp body lies on the cold stone floor of a large empty room. The man's legs are chained to the ground and his hands are bound with magical chains. Anyone can tell the chain that encircle this unfortunate man's wrists are magical. They glow with a strange green light that twisted and turned, swimming round the shackles. Magic. That is all it can be._

_Suddenly the scene changes and now a tall woman stands above the man. He is no longer unconscious and is now, instead, writhing topless and in pain on the floor as the witch whips him and tortures him with spells._

"_Tell me..."_

"_NO!"_

"_I said TELL ME!"_

"_...NO."_

"_Emrys..."_

_His face, that bloodied yet all too familiar face, that _name _it couldn't be, no, no , no , NO..._

"DADDY!" Evalina Rose Ambrosius sat straight up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Hot tears stung her face and eyes and she was breathing heavily. Early morning bird song trickled in through her slightly open window as well as the faint morning sunlight.

Raylen was now sitting up rubbing his almond eyes and looking bewilderedly at his twin. The bewilderment melted away and was exchanged for a look of sympathy and concern.

"Nightmares again?" Evalina nodded. The nine year old boy got up and walked over to his distressed sister's bed.

"What was it this time?" Eva went pale.

"D-d-daddy. Someone's going to do something bad to him." She burst into a fit of uncontrollable sobs as Raylen sat down beside her, slipping his arm round her slim shoulders. She buried her pale face in his white night shirt as her cuddled her and whispered soothing things into her dark, almost black, locks.

"It was just a dream." Although, he didn't quite believe that was true. Eva sat up and shook her head vigorously.

"No, remember last time, when I dreamt you fell out of that tree and broke your arm then the next day you fell out of the apple tree in the orchard when your kite got stuck and you had your arm in bandages for two weeks? That was real. This was even clearer Ray. Even clearer. It was like I was there. It was h-horrible."

"Do you want to tell mummy?" Evalina shook her head again. "Uncle Gaius then?" The boy asked knowingly. Their mother would worry too much. Ray and Eva both trusted Gaius explicitly and knew he, of all people would be able to help them. The young girl slowly nodded her head.

"Not mummy yet, she'll worry too much. Uncle Gaius for now." Eva said, voicing Ray's thoughts exactly before adding, "He might know something. He is _far _more knowledgeable about that sort of stuff." Raylen was inclined to agree. "But first, we have to tell daddy he mustn't go with Uncle Arthur. Something's going to happen, I can feel it!"

With that, she flung the sheets off her skinny body and began to run through the large corridors of the castle, her twin brother hot on her heels. As Raylen left his bed chambers, slamming the heavy wood loudly behind him, he too had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was right.

Like she had said before, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Evalina often had nightmares before something bad happened, usually predicting the event perfectly. Being close as most twins are, Eva had told Ray about every dream, every nightmare, and he had been there to comfort her.

Over these past two months, since their ninth birthday, these premonitions had become even more vivid, leaving the poor girl waking up in a cold sweat, screaming. Both her and Raylen had magic, both their parents did after all, but Ray never got these dreams.

Unknown to Evalina, Raylen had been doing some reach in the library. The boy was very intelligent and loved to pour over novels, history books and old maps. He often liked to visit the library. Geoffrey of Monmouth liked the boy for this reason and was willing to help him find books about "Premonitions of the Future". He had come to the conclusion that Eva was a "seer", this made him worry even more that her dream had been correct.

He didn't want to tell her just yet, seeing the future could be a terrible burden. He didn't want to scare her with that. He just had to hope that maybe this time, she was wrong after all. She _had _to be wrong. Anyway, who in the world would want to hurt his dad? Right?

* * *

**A/N: SEQUEL! YAY! So yeah, I always wanted to write a sequel for Undying Love since I wrote it and now, here it is! Quite short first chapter but I really wanted to get it up today! Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up either by the end of this week or next.**

**Please, please review! (It makes me happy... hint, hint, hint)**

**Mary :)**


	2. Ignorance

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or there would already be a season 6 out and Arthur would certainly not have died, nor Freya!**

Freya rolled over and snuggled further down under the warm feathered duvet. With her eyes still closed, she reached automatically for the other side of the bed, expecting to feel the warm, sleeping body of her husband lying beside her. Her slender fingers grasped at empty bedsheets.

Still half asleep, she drowsily panicked, her mind was racing. Merlin never left without telling her first.

It had been a while since the last threat on Camelot; a visiting noble had turned out to be one of Morgana's men, sent to kill Arthur. Merlin had found out of this plot and stopped him just in time.

Since then, Morgana had not tried anything else. It was beginning to unnerve everyone. Freya couldn't help but consider the worst. This was completely out of character for her husband.

"Merlin?" Her voice was thick with sleep but the worry in her tone went unmasked though muffled by the covers that were wrapped round her body, half covering her face.

She felt the covers being pulled down and a soft hand pushing back strands of loose hair from her face. She immediately relaxed.

"I've got to go now. Arthur wants to leave early if we are to reach Lot's kingdom by nightfall tomorrow." Freya prised her weary eyes open. The night before had the been a long one after they had rode back to Camelot and retrieved three sleepy children from a drunken Sir Gwaine.

Merlin was leaning over her, already changed, though, from the dim light that was entering through the window, it couldn't have been much past sunrise.

"Do you have to?" Freya whined slightly, pushing herself up on to her elbows to face her husband, who was now sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, properly. "The children will miss you," she caressed his cheeks loving with her hands before whispering into his slightly over sized ears, "I'll miss you."

Merlin smiled at her and pushed her hands lightly off his face, taking them in his own and pulling her closer. "I'll miss you all too."

"Why don't you just let Arthur and the knights go on their own? It's just a treaty, surely they can handle themselves?" Freya moaned almost childishly again. Merlin laughed.

"You know Arthur would be totally lost without me. He wouldn't last a day." He pulled her even closer and planted a small kiss on her soft lips before pulling back and looking serious.

"I won't be long. Nothing's going to happen, okay-" Merlin was cut off by the bedroom door being flung open and a sobbing flurry of raven hair and white nightdress hurling it's self at the warlock. Evalina threw her arms round her fathers neck and began crying even more ferociously into his neckerchief.

"Hey, hey, hey. Eva? What's wrong?" Merlin, still taken aback by his daughters entrance to the room, tried to calm down the girl who was still clinging to him like she could never let go. He held her close and whispered into her dark locks. "What happened?"

"I h-had a n-n-nightmare." The girl stuttered out before bursting into uncontrollable sobs again.

It was only now that Raylen rushed into the room, out of breath from running. He was more of a reading, writing, quiet type, quite the opposite of his athletic, confident, outgoing twin. She had run well ahead of him in a short amount of time with him only catching up now. He stood in the doorway, panting and observing the scene in front of him.

Merlin crouched down to his daughter's height and held her at an arms length as she sniffled and blinked back tears.

"What was this nightmare about then?" He gently coaxed the emotional girl.

"It was about y-you," She snuffled, "a woman was there. She c-c-called you E-Emrys and she was t-t-torturing you. It was so r-r-real. You CAN'T go with Uncle Arthur, Daddy. S-s-something's going to happen and I won't be a-able to forgive myself!"

Merlin shot a look at his wife who was staring, equally gob smacked at him. He turned away, brow wrinkled in confusion and thought. Only now did anyone notice Raylen standing in the doorway, watching the other people in the room.

"Um, Ray," Merlin began slowly, drawing himself up to his full height since he had been crouched down to be in line with Eva, "could you take your sister back to your bedroom? Me and your mother have to talk."

Raylen nodded and took his sister's hand, guiding her through the large wooden door. As soon as the twins had left the room Freya got off the bed and began walking slowly towards her husband who had now positioned himself near the window, obviously trying to comprehend what the hell was going on, as was Freya.

"You can't go-" Freya began before Merlin cut her off.

"You know I have to Freya," Merlin sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I know I was only joking when I said Arthur would be lost without me but you and I both know I have to protect him."

"Then tell Arthur and ask him to postpone the treaty signing until we get to the bottom of this." Merlin detected the glimmer of desperation in her voice but was still adamant.

"This is Arthur's last chance at a peace treaty with Lot. The relationship between the kingdoms is frail as it is. We have already postponed it once when Gwen went into labour with Aethelreda the night before we were schedueled to go last time. One more postponement and Lot could become angry or impatient. I am not jeopardizing Arthur's dreams for a united land over a nightmare."

Freya was beginning to find herself annoyed at her husbands apparent lack of self preservation. "What about you, Merlin? What about me? What about Eva, Ray and Alyssia? What would we do without you? Not to mention Camelot. Merlin, don't even pretend that was just a nightmare. We have both suspected Evalina to be a seer for some time now."

Merlin nodded hesitantly. "I know. I have to go though. You know it. Arthur needs me. Especially since we haven't heard from Morgana in a long time, she could be planning anything."

Freya sighed before giving him a quick kiss. "Please, Merlin. Be careful. Promise me you'll come back."

Merlin shot her a goofy grin. "When am I not? I promise, I will _always _come back." Merlin pecked her on the cheek before walking over to his bag of supplies, picking them up and heading for the door.

The door clicked shut after him and Freya listened as the soft thud of his boots on the stone floor faded away. Freya smiled half heartedly to herself and sat on her bed, staring at the wall, doing nothing but worry until the sun rose above Camelot.

* * *

Evalina tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. The young girl shot a glance at her brother, he didn't seem to be having the same problems and was now snoring softly in his bed.

Sighing, Eva got up and sat at the end of her bed, staring out of the small window there over the courtyard of the citadel. A group of men on horseback were galloping towards the gates, cloaks billowing behind them. Nine were Camelot red and one a deep ocean blue.

Eva gasped as a vision from her dream ran through her head. _**A group of men riding out on horses, red capes billowing out behind them, one a deep blue.**_

"No..." Eight of the riders were obviously knights of Camelot. Another red cloaked man near the front had to be the king, Arthur, but Eva only knew one man who wore a cloak the colour of that the rider on the kings right was wearing. Camelot's Court Sorcerer, her father.

Her vision was coming true.

**A/N: Sorry for the longer than expected wait. I have no excuses really. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please R&R!**

**Mary XD**


	3. Tensions

_**A/N: Gwaine is slightly OOC in this chapter but I needed him to be. Bit of a boring filler chapter but still...  
**_

"Merlin are you alright?" Merlin didn't answer so Arthur tried again, "MERLIN!"

The warlock in question almost slipped off his saddle at the loud shout that the king sent his way, snapping him out of his dreamlike state. He swivelled round to glare at the blond with annoyance clearly etched into his elfin features.

"Yes Arthur? I am right here if you failed to notice." Arthur snorted.

"Could have fooled me." The accompanying knights laughed at the exchange in the background.

Merlin raised a dark eyebrow at the once and future king. "Ha ha," he dead-panned, "well, I assume you have a reason for assaulting my eardrums?" Arthur gave the warlock a playful shove before lowering his voice down, concern now evident in his tone no matter how well he tried to disguise it.

"Are you sure you're okay Merlin? You haven't spoken a word since we left Camelot. Lord help me, I'm actually beginning to miss your usual prattle."

Merlin rolled his eyes dramatically. "It's called _**thinking**_,Arthur. Might like to try the same thing now and again." Merlin smirked to himself as he heard the party riding behind them chuckle before noticing that Arthur had one eyebrow raised waiting for Merlin to come up with what he deemed a proper explanation.

"It's nothing Arthur. Just missing Freya, that's all." All at once the worried expression dropped off the king's handsome features and he nodded in understanding. He returned his gaze to the road ahead, his thoughts wandering to Guinevere, his son and his three month old daughter back at home, not realising Merlin had been lying.

The warlock _**did **_miss his wife, that just wasn't what he was thinking about. The 'nightmare' Evalina had come crying about that morning had played on his mind since he had first left his and Freya's chambers back in the castle.

To anyone else it would have been dismissed as a simple bad dream. Merlin knew better than to do as such he had seen the same before, after all, in _**Morgana**_. Even the mere thought of his former friend's name sent a shiver down his spine.

The thought that _**he **_had helped drive her to this evil disturbed him. She used to be so lovely, so gentle, so kind. But that was before he betrayed her. Before he _**poisoned **_her. _**Him**_. It was at least partially his fault which made every move Morgana made partially his fault. It was a horrible feeling. Eva's dream though equally disturbed him.

Morgana _**had **_to be the witch. She was torturing Merlin. Or Emrys as she said. For what? Why did she need something from Merlin so desperately? The possibilities alone made Merlin shudder. What sort of dream could provoke a usually fearless and independent girl to run sobbing hysterically to her parents? It must have been truly terrifying.

The raven haired man shook his head, almost in an attempt to banish the offending thoughts. He fixed his blue eyes on the worn dirt track ahead and instead tuned in on a conversation that the knights and Arthur seemed to be having; teasing poor Percival about his relationship with a lady of the court.

"How's this Lady Lorelle of yours then Percy?" Gwaine was inquiring jokingly causing a pink blush to satin the gentle giant's cheeks. Elyan rolled his chocolate eyes.

"Stop it Gwaine, you don't need to torture Percival just because no one wants to court _**y**__**ou**_." Gwaine winced as Elyan said this as Percival and Leon shared a meaningful look. Merlin was beginning to get the feeling that something had happened that he didn't yet know about.

Gwaine crossed his arms defensively across his chest, "I could get any lady in Camelot if I wanted. I'm just... selective." At these last three words the entire party erupted into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Y-you? Selective?" Elyan managed to choke out, "You'd court anyone willing. Wait, I take it back. You'll court any_**thing **_willing."

Gwaine shot the dark skinned knight a death glare as everyone else remained laughing. All except Merlin that is. He noticed a look he knew far too well come over Gwaine's face. He could almost see the cogs in his brain ticking as he smiled his signature grin. This couldn't end well.

"As I was saying, I only have eyes for one lady." Oh goodness. Merlin saw exactly where this was going. Elyan cocked an eyebrow at Sir Gwaine.

"And who might that be?" Merlin inwardly groaned. Typical Gwaine. Gwaine grinned smugly.

"The Lady Rhoswen." And there it was. Gwaine smirked again, putting his plan to rile the knight up into action. It worked. Though possibly a little too well, the knight would come to conclude later.

The dark skinned knight let out what might be classed as a battle cry of "NOT MY WIFE YOU CUSS!" before lunging off his horse at the drunkard knight, pulling them both to the floor. The king's brother-in-law rolled around on the ground in a rage, punching, biting and scratching Sir Gwaine who was beginning to regret this decision, not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Elyan!"

"Gwaine!"

"Stop it!"

"He was just trying to wind you up Elyan!"

"Gwaine, say you're sorry!"

"Merlin! Do something!"

Merlin sighed and muttered something under his breath which sounded to the other knights like, "Always left to me..." The warlock turned round fully on his saddle and raised his hands towards the brawling knights. His eyes flashed from blue to a deep golden colour. Gwaine and Elyan were taken aback as they were dumped unceremoniously back onto their respective saddles. They turned to see eight not very impressed faces staring at them and Merlin's eyes just fading back to their natural blue.

Elyan at least had the grace to look sheepish whereas Gwaine just sat there and crossed his arms his arms over his broad chest. Arthur shot them both an exasperated look before twisting round to face the dirt track again, kicking his horse and urging it forward. The knights and Merlin followed silently behind.

After a few minutes of tense quiet, Elyan rode up alongside the court sorcerer. "Thanks for stopping me from hurting Gwaine too much. I shouldn't have done that." Merlin was just about to reply but didn't have the time before Gwaine snorted somewhere to his left.

"Hurt me? Mate, I was winning." Percival, Arthur and Leon exchanged a look which seemed to say 'in your wildest dreams' while Elyan chuckled outright. Instead of taking it on the chin as he usually did, Gwaine gave Elyan a hard stare. As the drunkard knight opened his mouth to pour out a torrent of abuse in return, Arthur hasily interjected.

"I think here is a good place to set up camp."

* * *

A few hours later and Gwaine was sitting on a log on one side of the roaring fire sending fierce glares across to the dark skinned knight who was seated opposite. A bowl of rabbit stew sat forgotten on his lap. Merlin watched the heated staring contest that seemed to be going on between the two knights of the round table. The warlock leant towards Percival and whispered under his breath.

"What's up with Gwaine and Elyan today? Something happened I don't know about. I can tell." Percival sighed.

"Lorica rejected Gwaine when me, him, Elyan and Leon were at the tavern last night," when Merlin looked stumped at the name of this girl Percival elaborated, "You know that pretty serving girl he had been plucking up the courage to ask?" Merlin nodded, "Then she said she'd prefer 'a bit of him over there' pointed at Elyan and stared running her finger over his chest. Elyan was, of course, chuffed but obviously he has Rhoswen. Now Gwaine is accusing him of stealing her. They keep constantly clashing over the silliest of things, even last night." Merlin spared a side glance towards his friend who was still glaring daggers at Elyan.

"Poor Gwaine, that's harsh. He's fancied her for ages." Percival nodded thoughtfully.

Suddenly Elyan broke his gaze with Gwaine and stood up. "I can't take this anymore," he turned to face Gwaine again, "get over it already." Gwaine also stood up and discarded his bowl.

"It was you who took it personally when I made a joke about Lady Rhoswen."

"Yeah, but she's my _**wife**_. Not that you'd understand what that's like. After all, you're just a cheap womaniser." Merlin and Percival stood up quickly as Gwaine's face flushed red in anger, they wanted to avoid a brawl like last time at all costs. Arthur, Leon, Sir Aeduuin and Sir Bradyn followed suit when they also sensed the brewing fight while Sir Dwennon and Sir Udolf tensed and got ready to jump in and help stop any violence if need be.

Gwaine was seething. "Say that again." Merlin edged slightly closer to his self-proclaimed best mate.

Elyan eyed him steadily before turning to look at Merlin momentarily then looked back. "Why? Have you got ale in your ears?" This earned a few raised eyebrows as Elyan quoted 'Dragoon the Great' whom everyone at this point knew had been Merlin all those years ago. Gwaine, however, seemed nonplussed. He kept a steady glare on Elyan and moved towards him slightly. Sensing this movement, Sirs Dwennon and Udolf now stood up also.

"How can you say that when you were flirting with Lorica last night?" Elyan tensed. "How can you say _**I'm **_a womaniser when a newly married man is flirting with a serving girl a month after your wedding?" Elyan and Gwaine had moved so close to each other that they were practically nose to nose.

"What do you think you are insinuating _**Sir **_Gwaine?" Merlin walked quickly up to the two clashing men, deciding that this exchange was getting out of hand. He wedged his hands between the men and pulled them apart.

"Break it up now, okay?" Merlin wasn't quite sure what he was expecting but whatever it was it certainly wasn't for Gwaine to turn on him and practically spit words in his face.

"You stay out of this _**Mer**_lin," he sneered, "how much do you even know about these things anyway? You even told me your parents weren't married. You're just a bastard child."

After a few minutes of shocked silence it dawned on Gwaine what he had just said. The knights and Arthur stood slack-jawed. Gwaine had never seen Merlin look so shocked, confused or hurt. But then, nor had he ever said so horrible to his first friend.

He knew Merlin hated being referred to as a bastard child seeing as when he was young every child in Ealdor, with only the exception of Will, had taunted him with the name. 'Hunith's little bastard'. Merlin had confided this in him and now here Gwaine was using it against him.

"Merlin...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it..." He tried to place a hand on the warlock's shoulder but he shrugged it off and backed away from the knight. His eyes looked glassy and terrified. Arthur walked up behind him.

"Merlin?" Merlin cleared his throat.

"I'm, uh, going...for a walk." The court sorcerer hurried off into the darkness of the trees. Gwaine was sure he saw a tear streaking down his face as the lean man's face caught the fire light as he rushed past. Gwaine had never felt so bad in his entire life. He hadn't meant it, not really. He was just angry and Merlin happened to be in his line of fire.

Eight faces were now staring at his, most shocked but Arthur and Percival just looked plain disgusted with the man in front of them. Percival shook his head with an air of anger and more pure disgust.

"Nice one Gwaine." His tone was flat. About ten minutes of awkward silence followed as Gwaine remained standing in shame and the others tried to comprehend what Gwaine had said to _**Merlin **_of all people.

Then a holler of pain tore through the still summer's night.

_**A/N: Yeah, evil little cliffhanger I couldn't resist there. I'll be getting into the main plot either by next chapter or the one after that. Sorry it's been so long! I don't actually have a proper excuse (except I went camping where I was TOTALLY INTERNETLESS, was at friend's houses lots, am currently working on a novel with a friend ect. ect.) but I spent all day yesterday on this chapter (thank goodness for Evanescence, Thriving Ivory and Trading Yesterday for FINALLY getting me motivated) and it's here now and that's what counts so, please, please don't kill me? *blinks innocently* I'm going to try and make Saturday my uploading day (can't promise anything though) . I'm also only working on Without You at the moment. Once this story is over I'll work on my other ones! (Hopefully) New chapter next week!  
**__**Thanks's for reading and sorry for the tremendously longggg authors note.  
Mary XD**_


End file.
